camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Broken fire
Welcome to Broken's Talk Page! Yeah before the fight, I made sure to look it. The momment i saw the lion body, with the scorpion tail. My first instinct were, close combat will be impossible to fight. The manticore will be defeated when all the questor attack at the same time. Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 23:58, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Island 3 Your post on Survival :) Also, if you have time, could chu rename Riri's claim Forum:Chase Enderson - WIP until 2/1? It's no longer WIP :)) Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 12:37,26/1/2013 Hey, my dad is bringing me, Aika and Aiko to HK and the good thing is That I don't have to take care of Ryo and Ryu... ._. *Grins evilly* Takumi. Aiko and Aika just can't stop talking about us going to HK. Ryu and Ryo have there guitar exams... It's my school rule thing we all have to learn an instrument... well, we have music, maths, English, Japanese, history, geography, science, physical education and loads more. Yea but we have a drama/music department. Erm, art, music and basically those stuff XP art XD my worst subject is geography. Posted on Coffee Shop! Blueberrycupcake (talk) 12:51, January 27, 2013 (UTC) time I think I passed the time limit and a non choco diet ....its so that I wont do any more crazy stuff...as I acctually deactivated my fb just cause of a over dose of chocolate...and hormone..soo I dont want to go away here..so I'm putting the candy down for now..and I can post at the notepad? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 15:55, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Posted on coffee shop ^.^ Blueberrycupcake (talk) 14:15, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Posted on Coffee shop ^_^ Blueberrycupcake (talk) 14:52, January 28, 2013 (UTC) love love the tittle...makes me feel like turning every watch in my house to stop at two ...anyhow will edit..when my mom isnt looking.. Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 17:19, January 28, 2013 (UTC) brain:thats it no more chocolate!! me:awww but but,...anyhow how abot we say that the 2 am blues gave us that tittle...brain:..... Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 03:17, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Me:0.0 .....chocolate cause pipples.....brain:...thank you maybe thats what she need... Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 14:33, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Survival It's over already? :((((( *wants it to continue* Okay, so, not that I don't trust you or anything but did Mika already pronounce us as winners? Because iirc, he has to announce the winners on the page of Survival.... so yeah... .-. I'm glad we won though :DDD Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 11:45,30/1/2013 OH EHM GI WE WON!!!!! :DDDD Well, it was kinda expected since we got 3 parts and all >.< So, we count the chars we used as minors now and have another char get the full powers right? What about the trip to Bahamas though? How do we do that? Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 12:52,31/1/2013 Are you sure? :( It doesn't say anything about an extra char spot on the Survival page... Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 12:57,31/1/2013 It's fine :)) Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 13:03,31/1/2013 Bach told me the blog policy :) i'll be just putting on the fan fiction wiki :)) Blueberrycupcake (talk) 13:17, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Occhiieee~~ xDD i made two fanfiction on success the fairy tail and ao no exorcist but i din't wrote them on the net. just on notebooks Blueberrycupcake (talk) 13:22, January 31, 2013 (UTC) "I need to tell broken she has to wait to sign up two characters for the bc/camp fights, right now it's only 1 per user, but I can't get her talk page to load to tell her >.<" Bach said that :) Blueberrycupcake (talk) 13:29, January 31, 2013 (UTC) I'll definitely consider you, but it says that you're less active. How inactive are we talking about here? I don't want the quest to move too slow (it's OK if it only moves on the weekends, but on the weekends it should move, is my point.) Maelstromis (talk) 13:30, January 31, 2013 (UTC) broken truce Just noticed you have two chars signed up for the fights? Can you please remove one? Thanks, umm some....more...less...I dont like to count them..>.< Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 14:49, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Posted back in Peter :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 17:16, January 31, 2013 (UTC)) Okay so when you can please post in the quest, since it is after your post where i will put that the monster will be defeated.Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 17:57, January 31, 2013 (UTC) 2nd Place You won 2nd in the poetry contest reaped You will be going up against unus in a reaping battle, your character ember against her character chastity, get in touch with Unus about which arena to use and start any time Fight! Oh my gosh! Our charries are going up against eachother! So, what arena do chu want to choose? Urban ish fine with me! --Little Unusual Me (talk) 20:45, February 1, 2013 (UTC) luckiest in love Luckiest in love isn't a couple thing, it's just about individuals that have been lucky in love wha Me:what really? even so you are still beautifull to me...brain:thats it one more time your like this the drama is over!! Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 15:29, February 1, 2013 (UTC) And so it begins... The Lost Throne Quest has begun... Maelstromis (talk) 16:15, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello Broken (that's what they call you, right?), Since the quest has three people participating in it, it seems like a good idea to schedule a time to quest, since we are unlikely to all be on simultaneously otherwise, and being on at once seems to be the best way to do it. What would be ideal would be to choose an hour or two on the weekends that we can all be on. Hopefully, it the same hour(s) can be used every weekend. If you agree, please suggest some days and times that work for you on my talk page. Don't forget to convert it to camp time! Thank you. looking forward to a fantastic adventure, Maelstromis (talk) 20:45, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Achie!!!!!!! Yumi's character page is like deleted!!! I was editing it but then when i published it the whole page dissapperaed!! Cuod you get it back to normal??? Wuv you!! Tiffany232 (talk) 21:11, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Posted on Chloe Clearwater :) Blueberrycupcake (talk) 07:06, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Posted oncoffee shop ^_^ Blueberrycupcake (talk) 10:18, February 2, 2013 (UTC) can't see your comment on chloe. :) Blueberrycupcake (talk) 11:10, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Posted~! :DD Blueberrycupcake (talk) 11:19, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey, it was Aiko and Aika's b'day...we might have to move to HK -.- they both say hi, I'm probably gonna die by WAY to much homework. Erm and posted on Fallyn. I don't wanna move back to HK cause I like it here in Japan, my dad is all like 'Hey Takumi, Mizuki! Why don't both of you stay in your uncle's place and be home schooled?' Takumi was all calm and just shrugged, if me and Takumi weren't in the house all of our things would probably be broken by Ryu and Ryo! They'd probably wreck the place too >.< and my step-mom tells him to send Aiko, Aika and me then send the other three there but I like it there it's really cool! My dad wants me to learn Italian now since of my grandmother ._. I don't wanna learn anymore languages. The weird thing is that Aiko can speak WAY more languages than me ._. the reason I don't want to learn more is that my grandmother has to come and trust me it gets way more chaotic in here since grandma takes Ryu, Ryo, Aiko and Aika to loads of different places and she lets them do what ever they want! They say nothing and Takumi usually is locked in his room playing league of legends, dota or dota 2! The only thing he helps me with is the cooking. Yea I cook a bit, I know how to make simple stuff like curry, sushi, noodles and yea stuff like that. So your basically giving me the minor character spot thing right? Sorry I get confused a lot >.< I dunno ._. I'm horrible at adopting chars >.< It takes me half an hour to prepeare Ryu and Ryo's lunch for school and same for Aiko and Aika >.> too much work. Yea, since my parents go to work early and Takumi has to do his prepare for his exams and stuff like that... Yea, although the thing that annoys Takumi the most is me beating him in this talent show. We have like every five months and thats really annoying >.< It always depends on the situation XP Thanks for the offer! But I'm really really sorry I don't really wanna have it... Danke!*Hugs* Which reminds me of Finch and Fusuke....-.- I dunno ._. Takumi is in over-protective mode for some reason since it's almost Valentine's day... testing :) Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 12:58,2/2/2013 Yea, my mom and dad are just like 'Give it to that Fusuke person he's ALWAYS with you!' My life is weird. :P testing again :)